Four Mights
The Four Mights They are part of the Overlord Grade system, introduced in the Second Impact patch. Release Order: *1st Wave : In-Hae Lee & Ash (14/Jun) *2nd Wave : Vinetta & Bella (05/Jul) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-6: Passive Skills *7: MAX Passive Skill *8: ULT Passive Skill *9: ULT Passive Skill *10: Normal Attack * indicates recent changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) In-Hae Lee, the Girl who Cuts Dimensions #'Preview' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Deals 3740% damage to all enemies and takes their beneficial effects, except from bosses. The casting state using the skill is released after a certain amount of time that the attack is hit. Also, when attacking, the attack speed, without time limit, is reduced by 30%, and the damage received is increased by 22%. This effect can overlay up to 2 times and cannot be dispelled. 87 seconds #'Execution' ( /Melee) (Active 2) Locks onto 1 enemy, eliminating all beneficial buffs and inflicts 4240% damage. Also, this ability cancels that enemies attack speed and damage reduction abilities. This ability is focused on those with a Death Stigma and deals an unavoidable additional 1921% to those who are marked. 11.4 seconds #'Hell's Gate' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Eliminates 1 beneficial effect from an enemy and deals 2744% damage and 602% damage per second for 17 seconds. While "Hell's Gate" is active, all enemies will lose 172% of their attack power and will be unable to use normal attacks. 18.2 seconds #'Shadow Eyes' (Passive 1) In-Hae Lee can sense stealth enemies and gives priority to enemies who are marked with a Stigma. Targets with a Stigma are the focus of "Execution". #'Shadowing' (Passive 2) In-Hae Lee can not be insta-killed. #'Master of Shadows' (Passive 3) Whenever someone dies or resurrects, all detrimental effects are purged from In-Hae Lee and she becomes unstoppable for 9 seconds, causing all attacks to have 100% accuracy. Also, increases attack speed by 11%, attack power by 44%, and boss damage by 20% without any time limit. This effect cannot be released and can maintain up to 20 overlays. 1 second #'Hell Girl' (Max Passive) When using "Preview" enemy attack speed debuff can stack 3 times now. In addition, when Master of Shadows is activated, it will reduce In-Hae Lee's active skill cooldown by 20% immediately. Stops cooldowns of all non-boss enemies for 9 seconds. #'Invincible Girl' (Ultimate Passive) Upon entering the battlefield, In-Hae Lee is invulnerable for 7.2 seconds. This effect can only be activated once. Death Stigma lasts for 11 seconds and removes negative effects from In-Hae Lee when they are hit with "Preview". #'Just a Girl' (ARCH Passive) Increases your boss damage by 429%. Also, when "Hell's Gate" is opened, all enemies will be unable to evade or use skills. When you open "Hell's Gate", you are immune to all harmful effects, receive 60% reduced damage, and increase boss damage by 330%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deals damage to enemies and applies a Stigma of Death (Doesn't affect bosses) Ash, The Ruler of Time #'Watch Your Mouth' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Eliminates all enemy buffs, and deals 3122% damage, while also blocking enemy attacks for 11 seconds. While blocked, skills cooldown is stopped. Deals 1472% continuous damage to bosses and increases their received damage by 48%. This effect can overlay up to 3 times. 12.4 seconds #'Be Strong' (Active 2) Upon reaching 20 Divine Power, all Divine Power is consumed and increases all allied unit spells by 210% and melee damage by 345% for 36.4 seconds. Also, immediately reduces allied active skill cooldowns by 12%. Allied units are fully immune to all conditions for 7 seconds and regain health equal to the damage they receive. This ability cannot be dispelled and can overlay up to 3 times. 18.4 seconds #'Destroy It' (Active 3) Ends all harmful effects on allied units and shields them for 2242% for 17.7 seconds. Increases normal attack by 374% and attack power by 277%. Each can stack up to two times. 15.1 seconds #'God of Darkness' (Passive 1) Increase the Sacred Power of a single Ash attack. Can build up 20 stacks. #'Divine Promise' (Passive 2) Increase damage of all allied units by 155% and boss damage by 277%. #'The Power of God' (Passive 3) Increases allied units' cooldown recovery rate by 15%. #'In the Face of God' (Max Passive) Reduces Enemy cooldown recovery by 10%. Also, the block time of "Watch Your Mouth" is increased to 16.4 seconds, and the boss damage is increased to 62%. #'Worship God' (Ultimate Passive) Increases Ash's attack speed by 18%, increases the Divine Power by 2 in normal attacks, and immediately reduces the active skill cooldown of allied units by 20% when using "Be Strong". Also, "Destroy It", increases the duration of detrimental effects of enemies when using skills by 20%. #'Get Stronger' (ARCH Passive) When using "Be Strong", increase Skill Attack Power by 460%, Melee Damage by 615%, and boss damage by 570%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Damage 1 enemy and increase their cooldown (Doesn't affect bosses) Vinetta, The Girl Who Assembles Life #'Relieve Pain' (Active 1) Restores 1550% of your allied units' STA and applies a Heal Over Time of 720% for 7.4 seconds. Also, friendly units are immune to harmful effects for 7.4 seconds. 14.5s #'C.P.R.' (Active 2) Resurrects one allied unit and increases their Attack Power by 70% for 9 seconds. During the Attack Power buff, one allied unit is invulnerable. 32s #'Restructure' (Active 3) For 5.7 seconds, turn all harmful effects into a beneficial effect. 20.2s #'Self-Resuscitation' (Passive 1) After 12 seconds of being dead, Vinetta revives and restores 100% of her HP. Once revived, all ability cooldowns are reset and she remains invulnerable for 7.2 seconds. #'Vaccination' (Passive 2) Increases of allied units by 164% and regenerates 10% of Max HP every second. #'Human Strengthening Technique' (Passive 3) Increases Melee damage of allied units by 102% and by 88% #'Enhanced Human Ringer' (Max Passive) When using 'Relieve Pain', all harmful effects on allied units are eliminated and attack rate is increased by 60%. Also, while using 'C.P.R.', increase the Attack Power of an allied unit by 154%. When using 'Restructure', increase the damage of allied units by 233% and the by 252%. 'Restructure' can maintain up to 3 overlays. #'Human Body Limitations' (Ultimate Passive) When using 'Relieve Pain' the harmful effects from enemies are reduced by 20%. When using 'Restructure', reduces enemy attack rate by 25%, damage by 85% and increased the damage enemies receive by 22%. Whenever a beneficial effect is removed by an enemy, there is a chance to eliminate a beneficial effect from an enemy and increase allied damage by 44% for 47 seconds. This effect cannot be cancelled and overlays up to 5 times. 6.7s #'Giant Beast Ringer' (ARCH Passive) Increases damage enemies receive by 85%. While using 'Restructure', increase damage by 550%, Normal Attack damage by 385%, and damage by 485%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Damages all enemies, or restores health to all allies. Bella, the Blooming Flower of Death #'Moth strike' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Deals 2877% damage to an enemy and increases AoE DMG by 100% for up to 3 enemies for 22.4 seconds. The enemies hit receive 1 moth debuff. 12.9s #'Wings of the Water Moth' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Deals 2032% damage to all enemies, exploding moths' debuffs and adds 4588% damage per debuffs. Also increases damage enemies receive by 320% for 22.4 seconds and stacks up to 3 times. The enemies hit receive 1 moth debuff. (cooldown: 25.4 seconds) #'Tent of Fireflies' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Eliminates all enemy buffs and inflicts 1977% damage. Also, except for the boss, make a frog for 7.4 seconds. A frog becomes less able to take action, a 25% reduction in , cannot receive beneficial buffs, and an inability to evade. Boss-type enemies do not become frogs, but instead of being frogs, Increases ranged damage by 95%. Enemies hit by the initial attack are granted a Moth Poison. (Cooldown: 17.5 seconds) #'Moth Poison' (Passive 1) The Moth's Poison debuff causes 1475% damage per second for 32.2 seconds. Also, every time you inflict a moth debuff, you increase the of friendly allies by 90%. This can be stacked up to 10 times #'A Poisonous Girl' ( /Ranged) (Passive 2) Inflicts a moth debuff on an enemy that hits her with a melee attack (CD: 2 sec) #'Let me see you' (Passive 3) Increases the damage of allied units by 178% and skill damage by 60%. #'Moth's Poison 1' (Max Passive) Strengthen Moth's Poison debuff by 1 level, increasing the damage to 1737%, to 106% and stacking up to 15 times. Increases Bella's by 220%. #'Moth's Poison 2' (Ultimate Passive) Strengthen Moth's Poison debuff by 2 levels, increasing damage to 2044%, to 125% and stacking up to 15 times. Increases Bella's damage by 195% and attack rate by 75%. #'Moth's Poison 3' (ARCH Passive) Strengthen Moth's Poison debuff by 3 levels, increasing the damage to 2759%, by 150% and stacks up to 20 times. Increases Bella's by 476% and Attack Power by 350%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Damages 1 enemy and gives them moths debuff. *Her Max, ULT, and ARCH passives are modifying her Passive 1, making it stronger. These do not stack with each other, rather than upgrade the power with each enhance. The second part of her Max, ULT, Arch passives do stack (the ones that modify just Bella's power)